<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Okay Not To Be Okay by FiercelyKailor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726137">It's Okay Not To Be Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiercelyKailor/pseuds/FiercelyKailor'>FiercelyKailor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiercelyKailor/pseuds/FiercelyKailor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lloyd's typical day: waking up, going to school, going home but today he learns a very valueable lesson: Sometimes it's okay not to be okay.</p>
<p>First Story ever, so description may suck a little. This is set in the Lego Ninjago movieverse and kinda based on Demi Lovato ft Mashmellow's song "Ok Not To Be Ok".</p>
<p>(I dont't The Lego Ninjago Movie, its characters or the song.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole &amp; Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Kai &amp; Nya &amp; Jay Walker &amp; Zane, Lloyd Garmadon/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Okay Not To Be Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Story ever, so description may suck a little. This is set in the Lego Ninjago movieverse and kinda based on Demi Lovato ft Mashmellow's song "Ok Not To Be Ok".</p>
<p>I would suggest listening to the song before or after you read the Story. Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lloyd’s day started like any other day. He woke up at 6.30 am and the first thing he did was rub the sleep out of his eyes and stretch his arms. When he was truly awake, he got up and went to his closet. Lloyd picked a white shirt, his favorite green hoodie and the black jeans with the brown belt. After getting dressed up for school, he walked into the kitchen.</p>
<p>As Lloyd entered the kitchen, he saw his mom already being awake, dressed in her usual white blouse and mint green blazer, packing her red bag for work.</p>
<p>“Good morning”, Lloyd greeted his mom.</p>
<p>“Good morning, honey”, his mom turned around and greeted him with a smile.</p>
<p>Lloyd walked to a window to let some fresh air in. He was greeted by a small breeze. As soon as he looked out of the window and onto the street, he saw a few people looking up to him. More people looked his way as he started looking around and they stopped what they were doing. They grimaced at the sight of him, as always. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but he knew they were talking about him, saying some bad and means stuff. Lloyd sighed and closed the window after a few minutes.</p>
<p>Turning around, he saw his mom making breakfast and walked over to their little dining table to sit down and have breakfast before school.</p>
<p>“I made your favorite: pancakes.” Koko said with a smile, putting his plate on the table and filling a glass with orange juice. Scrambled eggs and a toast were on her plate. Like every other morning, she drank a cup of tea.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He immediately dug in. As always, his mom’s pancakes turned out to be really good. She was a great cook. After he finished, finishing his glass of orange juice, he took his plate and glass and cleaned them in their little sink.</p>
<p>Lloyd walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Looking into the mirror, he frowned. All he saw was a boy staring back at him who was just a kid, a kid who couldn’t do anything. He sighed. He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his bag.</p>
<p>“Bye, mom”, he said, standing in the doorway.</p>
<p>“Bye, sweetie. Have a nice at school.” Koko kissed his cheek like she always did before he left.</p>
<p>“I try”, Lloyd mumbled, wiping at his cheek.</p>
<p>“I love you, honey.” She replied, smiling.</p>
<p>“I love you, mom. See you later.” Lloyd walked out the door, putting his shoes on and walking down the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside their apartment building, people were walking around him when they saw him but he was used to that and kept walking to the bus stop.</p>
<p>“Hey guys”, he greeted some classmates, waving a little.</p>
<p>One look at him was all it took for them to start talking about him. Like most teenagers do nowadays, they were talking about him in their little group chat so he wouldn’t know what they were saying.</p>
<p>He just stood there awkwardly and waited for the school bus. When the bus stopped at their stop, he stepped up the steps slowly, adverted the other kids’ gazes and sat down on an empty seat at the window. Everyone sat down on the other side of the bus; they were even three people trying to squeeze in one row. He knew they all scowled at him. Lloyd leaned against the window, looking out and sighed. The shift in weight caused the bus to tilt one side.</p>
<p>The bus pulled up at school and everyone was standing in front of the doors, waiting to be let out. As always, Lloyd was the last one to get off the bus no matter where he sits. The doors were instantly shut after him.</p>
<p>He saw everyone standing outside of school, doing who knows what. Most of them, stare at him, whispering stuff like “Hey, have you heard? His dad destroyed our shop yesterday.” “Yeah… ugh, he ruins everything.” Lloyd just kept walking to the front doors, trying not to listen to them.</p>
<p>Zane, one of the only people who doesn’t hate Lloyd, walked up to him and greeted him.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Lloyd.”</p>
<p>“Hey Zane”, he replied, smiling a little at the sight of him.</p>
<p>Zane looked at Lloyd, then at people in the hallway, scanning both him and the hallway. “I sense, you are suffering from above average levels of social anxiety.”</p>
<p>Of course, Zane would scan him. He always did that to “make sure he is doing fine”, he once told him.</p>
<p>“Nah, I’m just not looking forward to spend another day here.” For Lloyd, as for everyone else, school resembled hell and he couldn’t wait for this to be over already.</p>
<p>Kai was walking towards them, hugging Lloyd like he did every day. “Yo Lloyd!” Though Lloyd would never admit it but he doesn’t like being hugged, though Kai’s hugs always felt nice, making him feel warm. Kai let go after a few minutes.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Kai”, Zane greeted him, smiling.</p>
<p>Kai’s little sister Nay blasted down the hallways on her awesome motorcycle. “Hey, Lloyd, what’s up?” Nya asked him as she came to a stop in front of three boys.</p>
<p>“Hey Nya”, Lloyd said, opening his locker.</p>
<p>Jay and Cole have already taken out their books for their first class. Jay looked at Nya, watching as she took off her helmet and put it inside her locker. “H-h-hi Nya… Your bike looks cool. You got it from t-the, uh…” He nervously stuttered, sheepishly waving a little. Cole, who was standing next to him, listening to music on his big ghetto blasters, noticed his best friends’ awkward behavior and smilingly rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh, hi Jay”, Nya closed her locker, book in hand, turning around to smile at Jay.</p>
<p>Someone threw a small paper aeroplane towards Lloyd. “Hey Garmadork, watch out!” Before the aeroplane hit him, Lloyd ducked, glad that the kid missed him. He closed his locker after taking out his book. Another kid tried to sneak up on Lloyd to put a “Kick Me!” on his back.<br/>
Kai was fast enough to stop him. He scrunched the piece of paper and pushing the boy away from Lloyd. Turning to him, he said “Hey, what do you think you’re doing? How would you like it if someone put a “Kick Me! on your back? Probably wouldn’t like that, right? Thought so… now leave!” Kai saw the boy walking the other he came from before turning to everyone.<br/>
“Alright, listen everyone! If you’ve got a problem with my best friend Lloyd here”, he put his arm around him, “you got a problem with me. You’ve got a problem with us all! I don’t want to see any of you near him every again. You heard me? So, keep walking, just continue walking. Keep doing exactly what you’re doing which is walking.” They glared at Kai at first, then at Lloyd and grumbled but luckily for the six friends, everyone left. Lloyd smiled in thanks at Kai.</p>
<p>The school bell rang, signaling them that their first class has started.</p>
<p>Nya still stood by her bike and turned to her brother, Lloyd and Zane. “Want a lift to class, boys? Just jump on.” She already sat on her bike, waiting for their response.</p>
<p>“Nah, it’s okay, Nya…”, Lloyd started but Nya cut him off. “Cool, let’s go!” She swept them on her bike behind her, starting to ride to class.</p>
<p>“Uh, and what about us?” Jay turned to Cole after watching his friends pass them by. He shrugged and turned to walk to class. “Guess, we’re walking to class.” Jay followed him.</p>
<p>Inside the classroom, everyone sat on their seat, waiting for Mr. Mallory to start the lesson. After a minute, the door opened and he walked in. “Good morning, class.” He put his briefcase next to the desk and starting class.</p>
<p>Lloyd’s first class was geography but instead of paying attention like he should, his mind wandered. Geography wasn’t really his favorite subject, he didn’t know if he had any. He didn’t want to go to school today, like any other day but it’s not like he had any other choice, he couldn’t just skip school and stay at home. Oh how he would like to… He put his head in his hand and sighed.</p>
<p>A few more more or less boring classes later, it was lunchtime.</p>
<p>At the sound of the school bell ringing, Lloyd quickly took his book and was the first to get out of class, not wanting to spend any minute longer there than he has to. He put his book inside is locker. His friends followed him.</p>
<p>Inside the cafeteria, Lloyd took a tray and grabbed a sandwich and something to drink.<br/>
He walked to the table he and the others were always sitting at. He knew he should’ve waited for the others. Usually he did but not today.</p>
<p>Kai sat to Lloyd’s right and Nya to his left. Next to Nya was Jay and Cole sat next to him. Between Kai and Cole sat Zane. “Why didn’t you wait for us, buddy?” Kai asked Lloyd. He just shrugged and bit into his sandwich. The others started eating as well. His friends talked to one another, even Jay, but Lloyd barely listened and only said something when he was being asked.</p>
<p>Today was Friday, so they had one more class before school ended. Last class was Social Studies. Mrs. Caldwell started talking something about society and stuff. “Yeah, if only society would change, then everyone probably wouldn’t hate me anymore…but nobody can’t know who I really am…” Lloyd sadly sighed.</p>
<p>School ended at 2 pm, an hour earlier, and everyone was on their way home. Lloyd and his friends walked out of class and went to their lockers.</p>
<p>“You guys having any plans for the weekend?” Kai closed his locker and asked his friends. Everyone shook their heads no, expect for Lloyd.</p>
<p>“You know, I’m going to the autobody shop again.” Nya told her brother, taking her helmet out of her locker. “Yeah I know, sis.” Kai said.</p>
<p>“What about you, Lloyd? Have any plans for the weekend yet?” Kai asked him.</p>
<p>“Huh? Uh, sorry… I wasn’t listening.”</p>
<p>“Wanna hang out this weekend?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah sure…”, Lloyd said.</p>
<p>“Cool…”, Kai smiled at his response.</p>
<p>They all walked out of school, Nya and Kai already on her bike, driving at a slow pace. “See you boys on Monday.” Nya waved at them and driving back home.</p>
<p>“Bye Nya, bye Kai” the boys said in unison. Lloyd said goodbye to Cole, Jay and Zane and turned in direction to his apartment. He heard them saying goodbye and started walking home. He was glad his uncle Master Wu gave them all the day off. They never trained on Fridays.<br/>
“Too much of something isn’t good.” he once told them.</p>
<p>Lloyd didn’t feeling like taking the bus today, alongside all his classmates. He wasn’t in the mood for all their glares and them whispering about him, so he walked home. On the way, he looked around, his mind wandering. He tried to ignore the people grimacing as soon as they saw him.<br/>
After almost an hour, he arrived at his apartment building, walking in. Lloyd walked all the stairs up to the 15th floor where he and his mom lived. He took off his shoes in front of their door. Opening the door, he put his bag on the floor next to the door.</p>
<p>“Hello? Mom, are you home?” Lloyd asked out loud. She didn’t answer, meaning she’s still at work. He walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge, looking for a small snack. After a minute, he took out his favorite chocolate and closed the fridge again.</p>
<p>Lloyd lay on his bed, unwrapping the sweet chocolate and taking a bite. His mind started wandering while he stared at the ceiling,</p>
<p>He put the paper in the trash when he finished his chocolate. He walked to the window, rested his elbows on the windowsill and saw as everyone was busy doing who knows what. The people seemed so happy, smiling and greeting each other. One look at their clock and he saw it was 4 pm. His mom should come home soon, for she worked until 5 pm every Friday.</p>
<p>Fortunately, Garmadon hasn’t attacked the city yet and Lloyd doubted, he would. He hoped he wouldn’t because he didn’t want to fight his dad today, let alone see him. He stepped away from the window.</p>
<p>“Oh how much do I want to tell people that I, Lloyd Garmadon, am the Green Ninja, the hero they all love and saves almost every day but I just can’t. I’d not only reveal my secret identity but the identities of my friends as well, maybe, and I can’t do that to them. As much as I want to tell everyone about my secret, it has to remain a secret. No one can’t know about who the Secret Ninja Force really is!” Lloyd realized, deciding determinedly.</p>
<p>Koko walked into their apartment one hour later, closing the door behind her. “Lloyd, sweetie, I’m home!” She said. Seeing as he was not in the kitchen or living room, she thought he was in his room or meeting up with his friends, the only friends he had for which she is grateful for.</p>
<p>Koko turned on the TV where a woman just reported “Looks like Garmadon won’t attack Ninjago City anymore today. What a lucky day for all citizens who finished rebuilding the city this morning after yesterday’s attack. But be always prepared, for Garmadon might attack the city tomorrow again. So duck and cover until our beloved heroes, the Secret Ninja Force, gives the all clear. Back to you, Lisa!” Koko wondered who this Secret Ninja Force is… Whoever they are, all she wanted is Lloyd to be safe.</p>
<p>She walked to the fridge, thinking what she should make for dinner tonight. She decided on making Lloyd’s favorite: dumplings.</p>
<p>When dinner was ready at 6.30 pm, Koko called her son. “Honey, dinner’s ready!”</p>
<p>She tried again when he didn’t answer. Maybe he was busy doing homework or just listened to music. After a failed third attempt, she knocked on his door and came in after a quiet “hm”.</p>
<p>“Dinner’s ready, Lloyd.” She said to which he just nodded but made no movement of getting out of his bed. He wasn’t really hungry. His mom sat down at the edge of his bed. “What’s wrong, pumpkin? You’re alright? Everything’s okay?”</p>
<p>“Have you ever noticed that everyone scowls at me, whispering about me, probably whispering some mean things?”</p>
<p>“That’s nonsense.” Koko waved her hand off as she didn’t know about all that but to be honest, she did notice. She didn’t understand and didn’t like her son being treated like that.</p>
<p>“That’s not nonsense, mom and you know it!” Lloyd raised his voice a little bit, sitting up.<br/>
“They blame me for everything da-uh Garmadon does like it’s my fault or that I want him to destroy the city. Sometimes, I wonder what’s the whole point of hiding and fighting is…?<br/>
Maybe I should just stop and give up, maybe that’d be for best…” He sighed aloud, looking down.</p>
<p>Koko lifted up his chin, making him look up. “Giving up is not an option, never and it’s never for the best!!” Lloyd wanted to say something about this but his mom interrupted him.“We have never given up when things got rough, now have we?” Lloyd shook his head. “A brave fighter never quits when things get rough.” She smiled, trying not to think about her time as the legendary Lady Iron Dragon and how many times she wanted to give up. Sometimes she really wanted to quit but kept fighting. “Things can only get better, they always will, sweetie.”</p>
<p>“But they will never see me for who I am.” Lloyd sighed again, putting his hands in his lap. “Someday they will, I’m sure.“ A small smile flashed her face.</p>
<p>“Don’t forget, sometimes, it’s okay no to be okay. I love you, Lloyd. I’m always here for you if you need me.” And with that she finished her little pep talk. She stood up from his bed, turning around. “You coming? You must be hungry.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, give me a minute.” Lloyd replied. His mom just smiled and walked out.</p>
<p>Maybe his mom was right. Life wasn’t perfect and maybe it would take some time for everyone to finally see who he truly he is but things will get better and if not, he always had his family and friends. Sometimes it’s okay not to be okay. Lloyd thought while getting off his bed and smilingly walking to the kitchen. He looked forward to his dumplings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s note:<br/>This is my first one shot ever, so I hope you liked it. 😊 I got this idea on September 11th which is the Suicide Prevention Day (September is the National Prevention Month) and I thought movie! Lloyd would have days like that quite often, idk. (All the information are from the Lloyd Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie and the movie novel.)</p>
<p>I’m so glad I’m finally done with this and can finally post it, hehe. Words didn’t come easy at first but after some time, it got better. Please let me know if there are any errors like spelling or grammar mistakes. Though my English is pretty good, I’m a native German. So letting me know, would really help me.</p>
<p>Thanks to everyone who read my story and if you ever want or need someone to talk to, my dms are always open. I hope you all are doing fine and everything’s alright. Don’t forget, sometimes it’s okay not to be okay. 😊 Goodnight, I love you x<br/>(btw, it's after 6 am here and my left Hands hurt, ugh sigh, lol)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>